


and never did i think that i would be caught in the way you got me

by StrangeHormones



Series: sub!natasha x dom!fem!reader [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Bondage, F/F, Face-Fucking, Multi, Over stimulation, Oversized toys, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sub Natasha, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, brat carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones
Summary: bottom!carol danvers x top!reader x sub!natasha romanoff| brats need love too, even if it is tough love. luckily nat’s let you off your leash.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Series: sub!natasha x dom!fem!reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	and never did i think that i would be caught in the way you got me

The music had been too loud and you had been too far away for anyone to hear you, something Natasha was thankful for after you had felt it worth informing her there was a reason this room, in particular, had been picked. It isn’t difficult to put yourself back together, the hardest part is fighting with the belt but even then you’re done in less than 5 minutes. Your lovely girlfriend, who you’re sure looks even more beautiful thoroughly fucked like she does now, has a full job. She waves you off with a hard kiss, you promise her a massage before bed tonight. It’ll look better if you return separately, just in case you had been wrong. And it turned out you had been just a little. In all the right way it seems, because you could’ve never predicted, nor ever imagined asking for what you saw stepping out of that room and closing the door behind you. 

Big bad Captain Marvel, one hand in her pants, the other steadying her against the wall, and tits bare to the world. Your name a quiet chant from her lips. Repeating it as if she could summon you and it looked like it worked. You shouldn’t, you and Nat hadn’t really discussed anything like this. It had come up in the bedroom, after a few too many drinks, but not in any serious context. Later when you confessed your indiscretion you would blame being drunk on power, orgasms, and Carol Danvers. Stepping forward you gripped her throat as you sucked a nipple hard into your mouth.

“ _Mommy_ ,” fingers returning to their task, “ _Oh....”_ a low sound that when combined with her stuttering hips told you all you needed to know.

“Good girls don’t spy,” you whispered, stepping back from her entirely, “I’ll have to punish you for that later.”

Her hand appeared, slick coated fingers slipped between your lips. She rubbed them against your tongue, working her flavor into your mouth and you couldn’t deny she tasted phenomenal. The little part of her that couldn’t help calling your bluff, who couldn’t quite stop being the Captain. You don’t think, just reacted, pinch her nipples hard as you surge forward, thigh and thick cock pressed between her now damp thighs. She gasped, grinding against you as you rolled the numbs tightly and stepped back once more. This time she almost crumpled to the floor.

“Brat’s get punished,” running your eyes over her before peeking back in the room, “But it’ll have to wait.”

She smirked with a shrug before heading back down the hall, waiting till the last possible moment to cover her tanned breasts. You couldn’t deny how turned on it made you when you told her. She didn’t say anything, just fell to the floor and took you in her mouth. You’d spent the night making her cum over and over, talking about all the things you’d do to Carol and make her watch. She begged for it, for every last bit of it and came till she passed out. That’s when the planning started. It didn’t take much, inviting her over for dinner saying Natasha wouldn’t be home.

You smiled, making sure everything was perfectly in place, TV on with the live stream going. Toys in both holes ready to be turned on, tied to the chair, gag in, with nowhere else to look but forward. That had been the point after all, this is how Natasha said she wanted this. With her nipple clamped and a third chain that looped through them traveled down her front, clipping tightly around her clit. You slipped the small remoted between her hand and the armrest before clipping it in place. Just for safety. You nodded and she pressed the button, a loud buzzer sound echoed throughout the main room. Any second your phone would buzz and this would really be happening. 

“We’re in it now, it’s happening,” worrying the silk straps of your robes belt between your fingers, “You’re sure?”

She grinned best she could around the ball in her mouth, which meant it was mostly in her eyes, and followed it with a nod. You exhaled, smiling at her. The kind that she always said were her favorite because she never had to wonder if you loved her, that smile proved it. Your phone buzzed, both your eyes darted to it, you picked it up, and the robot voice-prompted you. You typed in the code and that was it. You must’ve switched just as physically as you had mentally because you watched your girlfriend's entire body shudder.

“Have fun, baby girl,” watching her attempt to buck against the binds and failing.

You leaned forward, making sure the clitoral stimulator on the vibrator barely touched her forcibly straining bud before turning each toy on. Not tortuously slowly but to the 2nd lowest setting, her emerald gaze pleaded as she mewled around the gag but you ignored the noises as well as her. Turning on your feet, you exited the bedroom and closed the door without so much as another word. Your eyes combed the room, making sure you had missed a thing when setting up. Which just meant putting out lots of water and that every well-sanitized toy is spread across the glass coffee table. 

There are three clear knocks. You take a deep breath, steadying your nerves before sliding back into your costume. You stepped confidently across the room, opening the door wide as you stepped to the side. She walked in, eyes immediately glued to you as you slammed the door closed and rolled the deadbolt back into place. She yanked the buttons of her coat, dropping it and displaying all of her to you.

You took your time, raking your eyes over her slowly and purposefully. Never moving, eventually, she would be incapable of holding back her bratty nature. It gave you a good excuse to start right off with punishment, then work in the other two, and then hopefully reward her for taking her metaphorical-and literal- spankings so well with a certain tucked away redhead. 

She stepped forward, you let her, and again. When she was in front of you reaching for the tie of your robe you gripped the hair at the crown of her head where it was longest and pushed her to her knees. She grinned up, licking her lips, with no real idea of what was going on but enjoying it all the same. You clicked your tongue and pulled her along towards the center of the room. You’d give her credit, she didn’t quite seem phased, crawling on her hands and knees along the rug covered hardwood. You left her there, moving towards the table. You’d barely been there a minute when you felt her grip on your thigh, moving upwards.

“Bend over and spread yourself open,” you say, watching how gleefully she obeyed, hoping her bratty behavior had earned her some kind of reward, it would be at some point.

The strap you had laid out goes on easy, it’s why you had done it in the first place. A few straps tightened and buckled and you’re more than ready to go. Next comes punishment. Brat’s had to learn, that’s just how it is. You grabbed the plug with the blue jewel, it seemed fitting somehow. You made sure to lube it thoroughly, wanting to give her no reason to suspect what was going on. As far as she knew any second you’d dip a finger or toy into her needy pussy. You wouldn’t, not for a while. You knelt behind her, admiring her pink folds and how it seemed to drool at the thought of you inside. Which was a tantalizing offer but she had to learn. You pressed her back until it was flat against the floor, with her arms beside her she had no real ability to move away. Which was the goal when you pressed the cold tip against her tightest hole. She jumped but you pressed onward.

“How big is that thing?” she whines, almost to that perfect cusp.

“Big enough to get you ready for me,” you answered honestly, listening to her squeak.

The widest portion brought her to that perfect place. It feels good, she can’t stop it, but it’s just uncomfortable enough to keep her from enjoying it completely. At least for now. When it finally slips in she lets out a content moan, knowing it’s inside her but thankful for the relief. You let her enjoy it for a moment before smacking a cheek. She jumped, clenched, and groaned at the full sensation. You smiled, doing it to the other cheek, you repeated it until a pink hand mark adorned each cheek and she was thrusting her hips in an attempt for any pleasure. As of now, it seemed to be using the plug, the instinctual nature of it almost makes you groan. 

Once more you grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head, she seemed to like it and something about it turned you on, “If mommy lets you suck her, promise to keep your hands to yourself?”

You’re setting her up for failure, “Cross my heart,” but isn’t that the whole point?

She rises back on her knees easy, mouth open and waiting. You slip between her lips that look far better wrapped around you but her smirk takes a close second. She works hard to impress you. Licking and sucking just the head before sliding her mouth up and down a few times. She bobs her head, using her hand to work the base she could reach on each press forward or when she needed air. You’re starting to wonder how many of these she’s had in her mouth when her fingers dance along your slit. You sigh in disappointment and her hand suddenly yanks away.

“I said keep your hands to yourself,” you spoke firmly, ripping her off you and tossing her to the floor, “You are so misbehaved.”

Her mouth contorts, ready to argue, you knew it would. Pressing down on her shoulders you kneel over her lap and press her till her back meets the floor. Moving quickly you line yourself up, thrusting into her open mouth before she can ask what you’re doing. You used your arms to keep your body up, looking through the gap of your robe and breasts to Carol’s blissed face. Then you began to thrust, abusing her throat the same way you eventually would her other two holes. Drool spilled out the edges of her mouth, creating shiny puddles on the floor. Her eyes rolled back, her arms desperately moving against your legs that held her arms to the floor, all while she noisily choked and gagged on your cock. Every few minutes you’d pull out completely, giving her thirty seconds to take long deep breaths before resuming. Over and over until her body went limp.

“See! That wasn’t so hard, was it?” you chuckled, leaning back so you sat on her chest, her drool and throat slime dripping onto her face, “Being a brat only hurts you and is endlessly fun for mommy,” it’s worded like a warning and you’re sure sometimes she won’t head it.

You’ve conquered her for tonight, she’s still trying to catch her breath, “I’m sorry, mommy,” giving you puppy dog eyes that are far too arousing on her freshly fucked face, “I never learned how to be good.”

“That’s what mommy’s for,” patting her face as you climbed to your feet, “And why she gives you so many chances,” stepping around her and sitting on the couch, arms spread wide, making yourself comfortable just a smidgen dramatically, “Prove you’re sorry.”

She looks genuinely upset to have disappointed you and wastes no time, climbing in your lap. The thick head is suddenly pressed against her hole, the only preparation it’s received is her natural waterfall of juices. It seems to suit her just fine, watching her tight hole stretching incredibly wide with every slide downwards. She wasted no time working it inside her, clinging to your shoulders as she yipped and groaned until her ass met your thighs. It was insane the things she could do with her body and not get hurt, not to mention how much she enjoyed those things. She thrashed against you, her body spasming as her body worked hard to accommodate the sudden and massive intruder.

“Mommy you’re so big,” she moans, grabbing at her tits as she rolled her hips experimentally and her entire body shook, “You feel so good finally inside of me.”

You didn’t miss the word, wondering how long before she caught you that she had been thinking about this. You can’t help it, you told her to prove it and there’s more than one way to do that. Grabbing her hips, her eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen and unwilling to stop it. You pulled your hips down as much as you could, it only moved an inch but it would be more than enough for now and you thrust up. She pulled hard at her nipples, head lolling back with a long noise that reminded you of a tiger’s warning growl. It was as if you had managed to chase the brat away upon slipping inside her and made her a compliant fuckdoll. You press forward, her back meeting the floor and you sunk even deeper into her.

Her mouth fell open, a silent scream on her face and you used the distraction to toss a leg over your shoulder, “You feel that?” grinding your hips against hers and watching her moan, digging her fingers into the loose sleeves of your robe, “You feel mommy deep inside you?” rolling your hips and reveling in the squeal it drew out of her.

It’s all you need, moving your hips at the punishing pace you knew so well. She had thought she was prepared and had been mistaken. Whether it’s the size or speed, you don’t know. Her fingernails are threatening to rip the thin fabric but she clearly can’t think by the way her eyes are rolling and she only manages incomprehensible moans and delighted shrieks. Her body shakes, shudders, and seizes.

“I’m cumming,” she repeats it until you watch fireworks explode in her eyes.

It steals her voice completely and as she falls it’s clear she expects you to stop and give her a chance to gather her thoughts. You don’t. Continuing your punishing pace as you work your thumb across her clit. It’s clearly too much, you watch her cum again. You chuckle, dipping forward to suck a bouncing nipple into your mouth, _hard._ This tumble steals words from her. She’s keening and squealing, desperately trying to get away while bucking up against you desperate for even more. So you give it to her, over and over until they collide into one massive sensation that leaves her limp and shivering on the floor. You stand, looking at her with your head cocked while you step up to the table. 

You make a quick switch, still getting used to the weight of your most recent addition to the collection. Once in place, you turned, trying not to be too full of pride with the way it dips and bobs. You make your way back over to her, looming over her and block the light. She looks up, eyes running across the massively oversized thing, before smiling happily in her daze.

“You just liked when I used it on Nat, thought you’d like a shot yourself,” rolling her onto her stomach, and kneeling down, “Unless you want to tap out,” knowing it would do exactly what it did and provoke her.

She reached back with her trembling arms, spreading herself best she could to show her still hungry hole and that bright blue jewel, reminding you of all the fun you still had left. You’d make this quick, glancing at the camera with a wicked smirk, your lady love was no doubt damn near sounding the alarm, literally. You’d rather Carol ask for it, something about her wanting Natasha there spurred you on and you’re thankful for your marathon fucking when you start to sink into her.

“Oh my god!” you smile, knowing how much bigger you must feel from this angle, “Fuck me!” her hands slamming against the floor.

“If you insist.”

You don’t know how you managed to push yourself further every time but you do. Thighs straining you batter her hole, watching her crumble even further. Panting and moaning, _screaming_ , and she never looks away. Watching how you manage to take her in a concentrated silence it had taken you years to perfect. She’s desperate for your voice, you can see it when cums with a seize and a whine.

“She’s been watching,” slowing your strokes to long, deep movements, “I’d always be happy to bring her out,” she knows it isn’t that simple but you attempt to get her back in the game, “You just have to ask nicely is all,” hitting that special place inside that makes her yelp, “ _Brat_.”

“I want you to fuck my ass, right in her face,” she moans, pinching the plug and moving it in circles that match your strokes, “Make her watch you spread me open,” you’re desperate for it, “She can see how much prettier my gape is,” and you reward her by making her cum again.

You shouldn’t take so much enjoyment in her need to one-up Nat but you sense the red-head will have the same intent. It doesn’t sound like a terrible competition to be in the middle of. More importantly, she’s rallying, you leave her with a bottle of water and a moment of broken character; a long, loving kiss to her temple. You step down the hall, opening the door to the bedroom.

“Jesus Christ, you’re fucking gorgeous!” you couldn’t have kept inside even if you wanted to, she deserved to know. 

She’s staring at you with pleading eyes, a pool of her juices have thoroughly soaked the chair's cushion. Her face is bright red, a few shades away from matching her hair and you can see how needy she is in her eyes. You almost wish you could let her go, she’s been so much better than you could have ever imagined but neither of them have pulled out and you’re not about to either. Instead, you step behind the chair, gripping the back tightly and beginning to roll the chair. The movements jostling the toys and she moans, eyes rolling back and juices sprayed around the edges of the toy. She’s just finished exploding when you make it into the living room.

“Looks like someone’s been having fun without us,” Carol says and you let it slide because you were a step away from saying it yourself.

You stepped around the chair towards the other woman, pinching the chain between all three clamps and giving a tug. She gave a long, whined moan, a sound you’d never heard from her. You give her one last reward, suddenly turning the toys up to high and making your way towards the woman of the hour. All manner of screams, moans, and groans are coming from her, and Carol can’t help watching. You use the opportunity to bend her over the ottoman, forcing her eyes to stay on Natasha while you pulled the plug from her. 

You spat on the newly widened hole, dipping the tip of yourself in her cunt a few times before pressing the head against the ring. It’s just a little to tight but you press on, it pops in with surprising ease. Her moan is deep and guttural, followed by a high squeak from Natasha.

“You feel so good in my ass, mommy,” you try to hide your prideful grin at her not even having to be told, but you’re sure that has more to do with her being a giant brat than anything else, “Fuck me open,” playing up the whine in her voice but you can’t deny it works. On everyone.

You fall forward, hard, it’s starting to make you too happy when you manage to catch her off guard. You do exactly what she asks, plowing into her as hard as you possibly can. If she had any more plans to consciously taunt your girlfriend they had been wiped from her mind entirely. She was a limp, shuddering mess that could only manage obscene noises and the occasional curse to fall from her lips. It has a better than expected result on Natasha as well, she can’t seem to go more than two minutes without a fresh geyser of squirt exploding from between her legs. Every part of her swollen and far too sensitive but she’s far too entranced. Watching you destroy Carol’s ass until she explodes with a screaming orgasm.

“Fuck my ass, mommy,” it’s all she can say, over and over as she works up the energy to thrust herself even harder back against you, “Yeah, ruin me, I want mommy’s cock to be the only thing that can make me cum!”

You give a few final hard thrusts, she falls completely limp. You leave her there, letting her catch her breath and stopping in front of Natasha. First, you pull the remote away, tucking it on the shelf not too far from you. The ball gag comes first, you unbuckle it, easing it slowly from her mouth. She works her jaw a few times, open and closed, around and around. A low moan escaping her lips.

“Did you like watching me fuck the little brat?” you asked softly, gently easing the clamps open and off her body. 

She nodded and you rewarded her with a gentle tongue across the swollen nubs. A hiss followed by a long moan follows each long lick. You turn the clitoral stimulator off, pulling it from her followed by the clit clamp. Again you pass your tongue over it, this one sends her flying into another orgasm. Once against squirt explodes from all sides, coating your face and hair. Next come the vibrators, front and back. Last, you untie her, watching her slump in the chair. You turn back to Carol, who’s watching you like a daydream come true. Never in your life had you imagined you would be here. And now if you played it right, it could be our life. The thought sends you into your chair and a half, the overly plush thing that had extra room for obvious reasons.

You untie your robe, letting it fall open. Your fingers dip between your lips. You’re barely given the chance to do anything to yourself. It’s like rabid dogs, they appear hungrily with newfound energy it seems. Carol on your right, Nat on your left, another mouth, tongue, more fingers, that want to keep her popping in your mind again. You can pretend at least. That this is your life. After a hard day of work coming home to two beautiful women that were only yours worshipping your body like a goddess. Nat teased your nipple with her lips, circling it with her tongue, Carol sucked it into her mouth locking it against the roof of her mouth as her mouth gave pulsing sucks. Hands hold your legs open, fingers against your clit, more digging inside you. 

“Cum, mommy,” it’s Nat’s voice in your ear, followed by her tongue tracing the edge, “ _Please_.”

Carol takes a different approach, adding another finger and curling them inside you. Natasha’s fingers move skillfully around your clit. Your orgasm comes without warning, a sudden sensation that overwhelms you with a loud roar you’ve never heard yourself make. Both the women shudder with clear excitement, working harder at your nerve endings until you’d made it out the other side and slumped in the chair. 

All of you sit, panting, but it’s your job to take care of them. No matter how desperately tired you are, they have to come first.

“Who wants a bath?” both their hands shoot up, “Alright, but I gotta carry you one at a time,” both of them nod tiredly, “Man, who knew that was all it took to shut you _both_ up.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and kudos always appreciated
> 
> youtastelikesugar.tumblr.com


End file.
